1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a weft knitting machine for producing the warm knit. The weft knitting machine includes knitting needles guided reciprocatingly transverse to a knockover bit, warp thread guides assigned to the needles, and at least one reciprocating filling thread guide transverse to the needles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Warp knit fabrics of the type mentioned at the beginning are known in many forms. Such fabrics can be produced only in limited fineness, since the knitting needles cannot be as thin and cannot be placed as closely together as might be desired. Both the filling thread guide and the warp thread guide repaire a certain distance between the knitting needles to be able to lay a filling thread or the warp threads.
The object of the invention is to design a warp knit fabric of the type mentioned at the beginning and a weft knitting machine for producing the said fabric so that the production of a fine warp knit fabric is possible.